


Ineffable Husplants

by LuckyRedBalloon



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Botanical Inaccuracies, Crack, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, Love, Mutual Pining, Other, Plants, Rebirth, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 18:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyRedBalloon/pseuds/LuckyRedBalloon
Summary: My original tumblr-post:"So listen, I took a nap and was thinking about Crowley and his plants and how all my plants have names and how I care about them and how lovely it would be to have two plants that kinda grow together. Then I cracked up while daydreaming and imagined Crowley and Aziraphale being reborn as houseplants (idk, really!)."So Aziraphale and Crowley got their trials but it ended like their sides wanted it. No switch (dear lord, this hurts me, I'm SORRY!).But God didn't let their souls die, instead She snipped her fingers, chuckled and watched.





	Ineffable Husplants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magiclettuce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magiclettuce/gifts).



> Please read the summary and think twice before you scroll down.  
> This was supposed to be a funny drabble, like 500 words of crack. But I started writing and then I took a wrong turn. Many wrong turns. I was never good with directions...  
> None of this was planned.
> 
> It's been years since I wrote something and this is my first time writing in English. I am very sorry for the lack of finesse and for weird grammar and spelling mistakes. Also I'm sorry for this whole thing.
> 
> But I want to thank the person on tumblr who answered my post with basically "yes more please!". You gave me the little nudge and courage to start and finish this. :)

It was dark. That's the first thing Crowley was aware of.  
He couldn't see one spot of light, wasn't even sure he had eyes to open or muscles and bones to move. And as the awareness became stronger, he realized that he had no body at all. Was his soul just drifting through vast, pitchblack eternity?  
No...no he felt settled here, fixed, but not in a way that frightened him. Calmness remained while he tried to get his thoughts together, not knowing how much time it took since time wasn't something he could get a grip on.  
Then the memories came back in a rush and now, NOW the panic rised. Not about his body or this place or his death, which was a dreadful memory, but not as dreadful as the first and only question that came to his mind as he remembered everything.

Where was Aziraphale?

Crowley wanted to scream his angels name but without a mouth it was impossible. Instead he concentrated on Aziraphal with what remained of his senses, tried to get a feeling through the darkness, just a sign, just something, damnit!

"Crowley...?"

"Aziraphale!"

Relief flooded him, well, whatever it was that made him him now. This question was not yet relevant, the most important thing, the only urgency was hearing Aziraphales voice.

"Are you hurt angel?", Crowley asked through his mind - was this a kind of telepathy? - and concentrated hard to not lose the connection they had found.

"No, no I feel okay, I guess?", Aziraphale sounded unsure. "Truth to be told, there is not much to feel, it's dark and I don't have a body, at least I think there is no body. But I can hear you clearly.", the last words sounded as if Aziraphale smiled when he spoke them, even with no mouth. Shit, this was confusing.

"Yeah, same.", Crowley wished he could reach out more, getting closer, getting hold of his angel. "Do you remember what happened?", he asked.

It was quiet for some time and Crowley just started to panic about the silence, when Aziraphale spoke again.

"Everything." He sounded devastated. "It was over before it began. They didn't gave me trial, they just-", his voice broke suddenly and Aziraphale would have sniffed or cried if he had a body to do so, that Crowley was sure of.

"Bastards.", his voice was dark and full of venom and malice. He wished he could return into his body and find Gabriel and the rest of assholes and inflickt unimaginable pain, a thousand times more pain then Aziraphale had to endure. Not that his own execution was a nice memory - oh, it had hurt. So. Fucking. Much. - but the though of his angel going through the same was worse.

"It is over now.", Aziraphale sounded calmer. "We're here, wherever here is, and I'm just so glad we're together. I just wish I could see you or touch you...". There was no awkward silence after his words, just longing that Crowley heard in Aziraphales voice and he felt the same.

After their last night on earth, which they had spend in Crowleys flat together, they knew how touching and kissing each other felt and how easy it was to get lost in this new sensation. Dawn came too soon for them and so came their former sides.

"Me too, angel."

\----

Time passed. They didn't know how much, since it was always dark and the measurement of time is quite difficult when one doesn't have the chance to track it somehow.  
But they could talk and at first a constant stream of conversation passed between their minds, not only because they wanted to, but also out of fear they could lose each other in the darkness and not regain the connection.

"Crowley...?", Aziraphales voice sounded concerned.

"I'm here."

"You went quiet for what felt like minutes, dear."

"Yeah sorry, but it's hard to choose what I miss more. Alcohol or the Bentley? I mean, of course I miss my car but it's like asking you to choose between food and books."

"Food.", the answer came immediately.

"...really, angel?"

"Well, food for thoughs is wonderful but I also could indulge in hours of conversation with you, even if they might not always have been meaningful or significant-"

"Well, thank you very much.", Crowleys voice was dry.

"But all the tastes Crowley! The sushi, the oysters...the crèpes! I don't even have a mouth anymore, but I still miss it. Don't you feel the same?"

"Yeah, I miss your mouth too."

Aziraphale didn't answer and Crowley thought about another subject to talk about to break the awkward pause, when he heard his voice again.

"It is strange to remember this and not getting...you know..."

"Horny?", helped Crowley.

"Y-yes, if you must call it that. But the memory makes me happy.", Crowley could hear it, Aziraphales voice was full of fondness. "I'd rather exist like this and know how you felt, than never experienced it."

Crowley felt the same way.

\----

"Aziraphale!"

They were quiet for a while, not scared anymore of spending some time lost in thoughts. Their connection never broke and to know that they could easily reach out to each other made the whole situation more then bearable. There was longing and there were questions but they were together and it was soothing.

But this was new.

"What is it, dear?", Aziraphale sounded startled.

"I can move!", Crowleys voice was full of excitement and he tried again to...well, slowly wiggle would be a better choice of words than moving.

"What do you mean? Do you've got a body?!"

"No. Not really, there is just something I can move. Not a hand or a foot. It's more like beeing a snake again, but still less. It's not much, but it's different!"

Aziraphale stayed quiet for a moment while Crowley concentrated on the new sensation. He still couldn't see through the darkness but now he felt it. It was pleasantly cool and slightly moist. An almost overwhelming sensation after all this time.

"Oh, I feel it too!", he heard the same thrill in Aziraphales voice. "It really is not much and...strange. But I think I like it? Feels rather nice."

Crowley agreed.  
They spend their time exploring this new sensation and describing it to each other, trying to make sense of it.  
Slowly, oh so slowly there was more of them to move and they still didn't know how much time passed. Sometimes their surroundings where a little less pleasent, even kinda itchy. But then, out of nowhere, a fresh wave of dampness drenched them and it felt just wonderful.

"I think, I have five or six different parts I can move by now. Well, if you may call it parts. And moving. More like dragging. I'm still so confused.", Aziraphale chuckled.

Crowley was aware of four 'parts' and he was still perplexed like Aziraphale. He didn't even know which way they moved. There was no up and down or left and right, no gravity. Just an ever so slightly pull in one direction or another, a movement based on instinct they didn't know they had or how to control. But every new sensation was shared via communication and even if neither of them admitted it (out of fear it would never happen): There was hope of finding each other through the darkness.

\----

"Crowley? I thought, it was an imagination but now I think...Crowley dear, I think it gets brighter?", Aziraphales voice was filled with irritation (seeing was new!), hope, but also some worry.

Crowley knew immediately why. Brightness meant light, light might mean heaven and heaven was the last place they wanted to end. Maybe just Aziraphale, because Crowley was still stuck in the same darkness. Did that mean he moved back to hell? Whatever happened, they were cautious now.

"Can you stop moving angel?", he asked, while he still tried to catch a glimpse of light.

"Not really. Still on autopilot. It's not much light but it feels good actually. Like, I really want to reach it."

This soothed them both a little. Aziraphales instincts - whatever he was now - wouldn't lead him to heaven with a pleasant feeling. Not after his last, unwillingly visit.

After a while, what might be some hours, Crowley heard him sigh.

"It's gone. The light. Very slowly but it's dark again.", he told him and they both didn't know how to feel about it. They were used to the darkness now and it was, against the common sense, not frightening or oppressive, quite the opposite. Of course that lead again to the question what kind of beings they became.

\----

The next time Aziraphale got a glimpse of the light he let Crowley knew immediately. He was excited again, joyful even without knowing why, especially as the light became brighter and brighter this time.

And now Crowley could see it too. At first he thought it was just wishful thinking out of fear losing the connection to his angel. But it was there, slightly out of reach, warm and welcoming.  
A yearning pulled him forward, he wanted to break through this permeable hurdle.

"Oh...", he heard Aziraphale sigh. "Oh Crowley, this wonderful. Do you see it? It feels so good and it's...we're...I think...", he seemed almost lost in awe.

Suddenly there was no more barrier between him and the brightness. Blinded by the sun after such a long time in the dark, it took Crowley some time to adjust. He had no eyes to close, no hands to shade his view, but it wasn't annoying.  
Aziraphale was right, it really feelt good, like a gentle touch on his whole body, if he had one.  
Had he?

Crowley could see now and took in his surroundings. Deep dark soil encircled him and he stuck in it, barley above the ground. A round shape, like a wall, build the end around the soil and he was too small to take a look beyond.  
Above him at one side was the clear, blue sky and the sun was shining. Judging by the position it was around noon. He became aware of the glass first, then the window frame. To the other sides were walls and more windows and finally he recognized that it was a room. A room built for a giant.  
He couldn't see the ground since the wall around him was to high. Except that it was not really a wall, it was part of a...pot?

And then the realisation hit him. Hard.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!"

\----

"Crowley-"

"No!"

"Crowley, my dear, listen-"

"I am NOT a plant. I YELL at plants!"

"Well, you're yelling at me right now, so you've made your point! Would you please calm down now?", Aziraphale sounded slightly annoyed, plants didn't like to be yelled at after all.

Crowley didn't answer and they were both silent for some minutes. Now that they had a clear picture and the sun for measurement, it was easier to track the time.

"I am as surprised as you by this turn of events.", Aziraphales voice came from the left but Crowley couldn't see him. They were in different pots and still seedlings.  
"And it wouldn't have been my first choice of rebirth, if one might call it that."

"Well, it's not a rebirth if you're not born. Technically we're...I don't know. We're just put in the dirt. Plant-"

"My POINT is!", interrupted Aziraphale, voice only slightly raised, "We're alive. As plants, yes, but alive. And what's more important, the most important thing in fact: I am with you.", his last words were so full of affection and bliss.

And that was it. Crowley, who was silently cursing God and Her fucking joke and the angels and demons and the whole world, sighed.  
Aziraphale was right. They had lost each other and died. His last thought was a desperate prayer for his angel. This might not be the miracle Crowley would have wished for, but they were together.

"Yeah, you're right angel. That is the only thing that counts. You and me together.", there was tenderness in his voice now. But they weren't, in fact, really together.  
Crowley tried to reach trough the soil and the clay of the pot, but he was so small, so weak, his roots only a few centimetres long. 

"I want to see you. Touch you.", he said it quietly, but with a longing tone in his voice, the echo of Aziraphales words when they had found each other in the darkness.

"Oh my darling, me too. But we need time to grow. I don't know how long this might take, you're the botanical expert.", Crowley could hear Aziraphale chuckle.

"Well, plants DO grow faster when you yell at them. But I guess this is useless here angel." So much for Crowleys skills.

"I'm kinda happy you still call me 'angel', Crowley."

"...what do you expect? I'm not going to start calling you 'plant'."

\----

Growing took time. So. Fucking. Much. Time. For days there was no significant change, not one that Crowley was aware of.  
It seemed even harder to see the world and knowing what's going on, when he couldn't see Aziraphale. In the darkness he had felt closer to him. It would get better of course, but being so slightly out of sight was annoying.

They learned about the human who owned this place. It was a woman with an ordinary daily schedule, she sleept, got up, went to work (or whatever, Crowley hardly cared), came home and spent her time with cooking, listening to some music or reading or with other stuff before she went to bed. It was easy to ignore her.  
The music wasn't too bad actually. Nothing he would have heard while driving but he and Aziraphale agreed, that it really could have been much worse.

The important part was, that they needed her and Crowley loathed it. What if she would lose interest in her plants and neglected them? The thought alone let Crowleys little seedling-form tremble.  
But Aziraphale was sure that this wouldn't happen and calmed Crowley down for days.  
"Look, she is just delighted to see us! When she saw us the first time, she was so happy and full of joy! Surley nobody like her would suddenly change their mind about plants."

Aziraphale had a point. When they 'met' her after breaking through the earth, she practically cooed. It was awkward as fuck but better this way then the other.

Roughly three weeks went by and Crowleys roots became stronger, digging deeper into the rich soil and began to expand. His stem was still a fragile thing but it stretched torwards the sky and ever so slightly to the left. It was not so easy as he assumed at first. This 'body' wanted to reach the sun - and it felt good to bath in the light, damnit - but he wanted to reach Aziraphale.

And then, just like that, on an afternoon, they saw each other. Just a tiny bit, just the tip of the one, small leaf each of them had so far. But it made them speechless.

Crowleys vision was transfixed on the little green spot that barley peaked over the wall. It wasn't just a light green part of a leave on a stem of a plant in a pot. It was Aziraphale.  
Crowley couldn't explain how this worked. He saw a plant, or a part of it, but there was recognition, there was an insight that got deeper, into the mere soul of their new vessels. And even if neither of them had eyes to look or a mouth to smile, they feelt the love radiate torwards each other.

"Angel...", he finally whispered, still simply mesmerized by the sight.

"Crowley.", there was such endearment in Azirapharles hushed voice and Crowley couldn't suppress a light tremble.  
"Oh my dear, aren't you beautiful."

\----

"I don't think it is wise to bend this much.", Aziraphale sighed and relaxed his stem again.

"I know.", Crowley followed his motion and made a noise full of frustration.

They had really grown over the time, could easily overlook the room and saw everything through the window what was there to be seen (which was an actually very nice view into the garden of the cottage they were living in).  
Both sported some new leafs and the lime became a richer, lush green. Their stems where thicker and sturdy and they could move some more, with growing higher and developing the first small twigs.  
But fibre was delicate; to much pressure or pulling to one side and it might tear.  
So they had to be careful with their wish to touch each other, even if it became an almost constant thought over the weeks. Change was not something that happened over night in this form and patience was the key.

Crowley discovered that six millennia on earth teached him almost nothing about patience for a situation like this.

He could feel how one of his roots touched the side of the pot that was next to Aziraphales. He just wished to press hard against the clay, let it break and slip his root through the crack, like the serpent he once was. Late at night he mused loud about this idea, but Aziraphale didn't want to hear about it.

"None of that, my love! Your roots need the earth to survive and you will just hurt yourself if you try.", he said sternly. 

"Just one! I have enough by now, I can take it! What's a little bit of pain if I could-"

"No more pain.", Aziraphales voice was just a whisper but the stressed tone made him shut up.  
"No more pain for you after all what happened. I remember Heaven well enough and I can't bear to think about your trial. I can't, Crowley. Please, don't hurt yourself."

And that settled it.

Weeks passed, autumn gave them a colourful view and they watched the tree leafs dancing in the wind. The hours full of sunshine became less and less and they grew even slower, unable to change this fact of nature.

But before winter settled in, there was just enough of stem and twigs and leafs to bend for a while without the danger of tearing fibre. They met in the middle between their pots. It was a small, careful connection between two leafs, only the whisper of a touch, really.

"Hello, my love."

"Hi, angel."

It was everything.

\----

"'s like napping, I kinda like it.", Crowley sounded sluggish and Aziraphale made a humming noise.

They were in a comfortable state of an almost slumber and even the weak light that peaked through the clouds didn't change anything.  
Aziraphales leaf covered Crowleys just slightly, but the touch was constant now. They discovered a new kind of link since their first connection and where able to share moods and feelings without a word. Stunned by this knowledge, they spend days and nights just exploring, sending a constant stream of their affection for each other. It was a marvellous, never tiring experience.  
But they started talking again eventually, because you can't make stupid comments about ducks without words. Also, they didn't want to get too lost in this whole plant-being.

But the mix between the sleepiness that came with the season and the fact, that nothing hindered them from touching, let their talks became short and mostly not very deep.  
It was okay. The winter was long but pleasant and the garden was a white wonderland right out of a picture book.

\----

"I still feel a little bit drunk. It's been a week now, is this normal?"

"Don't know, I never did this to my plants. Yelling w's enough, they didn't need this. Shhhit, didn't even deserve it!", Crowleys voice held still a hint of the aftereffects from whatever they've gotten.

Spring came around the corner, first with little careful steps and then with a sudden force, full of sunshine. It was like an alarm clock and they weren't able to stop it - luckily it was not an annoying ringing tone, more an almost siren call.  
They stretched and felt so refreshed, full of energy and ready for a growth spurt.

But the sun was not the only thing that helped them to expand at an impressive speed. The woman, who watered them with surprisingly perfect measurement, had added some fertilizer this time.

It hit them like drinking a bottle of wine in one, big swallow and then another and then not sobbering up. For days they were giddy and it was all talking nonsense and giggles and sunshine and stupid joy. The leafs were bursting from their twigs and before spring reached its peak, they had grown significantly.

Crowley discovered the buds on Aziraphale without the awareness of his own at first. There were three of them, small and still in development, but he couldn't wait to see them blooming. He touched the one he could reach gently.  
"Kinda cute, angel.", he murmured. 

"Well, and I think you will look quite dashing, my dear.", there was no hint of tease in Azirapharles answer and Crowley made a half-hearted annoyed noise. He wasn't sure how he felt about his own buds and thought them ridiculous at first. But Aziraphale was excited enough for the both of them and he was - after all - a plant. He would wear his blossoms with style.

After a few days, they could see the first glimpse of colour. White for Aziraphale, of course. Crowley didn't expect something else and watched with satisfaction how the silky texture slowly unfolded.  
He looked so lovely, even with these first, still tiny petals. There would be more next year, bigger ones, and it would be a truely angelic look.

Aziraphale, on the other hand, was fully enchanted by the deep red blossoms Crowley got. He starred at them for hours.

"Little stark, if you ask me.", Crowley mused, but Aziraphale made a shushing noise.

"Like I said...quite dashing."

Crowleys leafs became suddenly lusher.

A week later It was raining and the window stayed open, which was normal during summer. Their place on the windowsill was usually safe from drops and if one still found it's way inside during a particularly breeze, they welcomed the short cool tickle.  
This time, Crowley made a noise of annoyance. His petals were to soft for the heavy drops and he already got hit twice. He was trying to move them out of reach.

"Let me, dear.", Aziraphale, who was a little bit taller - at the moment at least, it varied based on their growth spurts - leaned over and shielded the precious blossoms with his leafs.

"Thanks, angel."

They both got a little bit lost in memory that day.

\----

"Nooooo! No, no, no, no!"

"Crowley, dear, calm down!"

"NO!", Crowleys voice was on the edge of hysteria and any second now he would launch himself into a full panic attack. He shuddered, trembled, full of fear. Not for himself. The source of his state was one of Aziraphales leafs.

"It's just a little spot, love. Don't worry about it, please?", Aziraphale sighed. He tried to reassure him with more touches, covering some leafs fully with his own - this was easy by now with just a little bending. He send more soothing thoughts through the fibres.

"Nothing will happen Crowley. Leafs get spots, some leafs wither, new will grow. See? I've already got three up there, still small, but summer isn't over yet, they will still grow nicely."

"Doesn't matter!", Crowley snapped, still quivering. "They will not cover the spot and when she sees, she-", his voice broke and he could hear the sound of the shredding machine. The memory made him sick.

"Crowley, please! The only person who get rid of his plants because of one stupid leaf spot is you! Nobody else will think twice about it!", it took Aziraphale some strength to concentrate on his calming method and talking at the same time.  
Their connection worked both ways. He could feel Crowleys fear and it was almost overwhelming and suffocating. But he fought against it and used the link and his voice to bring Crowley back to a more relaxed state. 

"It's okay love. Everything will be okay. Hush now, it's all fine.", he murmured again and again and slowly, after what felt like hours, Crowleys leafs stopped shaking. They sighed, both exhausted.

In the end, Aziraphale was right, of course. The next time the woman watered them, she saw the spot in plain sight and didn't even blink.

There were more leaf spots over the rest of summer and through autumn, for both of them. Not many, but there they were and the world still turned around the sun.

One of Aziraphales leafs seemed to wither and would likely fall out during winter.

"Does it make a difference for you?", he asked Crowley with some shyness in his voice. The woman meant no trubble but naturally he wanted to look handsome for Crowley. 

"Course not, angel. You're perfect."

Aziraphale nestled one of his twigs deeper between Crowleys leafs. They could feel the first approach of winter, more prepared for the coming sleepiness this time. They had grown so much over the year and reached out to each other, so it was easy to intertwine their parts a little bit. Crowley was looking forward to some months in a state of slumber with his angel this close to him.

And during the snowfalls and quiet weeks, the woman looked at her two plants. Both stems were curved, not too much, but it was plain to see. Most twigs grew normal and the leafs spread out in every direction, but on the sides, where the two plants met, was a mess of both. It was difficult, almost impossible, to see which leaf belonged to which plant.  
So she decided to make a change in spring. 

\----

"Well, that's a first.", Aziraphale didn't sound annoyed but they were both a tad irritated.  
The sense of spring was in the air and they had the urge to stretch. Their roots itched, the soil was to dry and water would be nice, maybe some of this fertilizer too.  
But the woman hadn't watered them yet and they were so spoiled with the perfect amount of dampness in the earth that they wondered.

Finally she came to the windowsill, but there was no watering can in her hand. Instead she took a breath, murmured 'okay', like an encouragement and-

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!", Crowley snapped, but of course she couldn't hear it. Slowly and very gentle, her fingers touched the knot of leafs and twigs and began to dissolve it.

"Oh no! No, please stop!", Aziraphale, also aware of the fact that humans couldn't hear their voice, didn't know what else to do. Panic began to raise and they both felt not only their own fear but also the other's.

She didn't hurt them. She was very careful and checked each loosened leaf. One could see that she cared. But it didn't matter because for Aziraphale and Crowley it was the worst feeling to lost what they had shared for over a year now. Their connection was a part of them and they needed it like the light, like water and earth.

Still struck with fear they had to witness how they were separated. And suddenly there was no link anymore. A heavy wave of loss crushed them and it became even worse when the woman took Aziraphales pot and left the room with him. One moment they still heard each other and then...silence.

Crowley was screaming. He screamed Aziraphales name as loud as he could but there was no answer. He was alone and he didn't knew what would happen to his angel.  
This was the last dawn on earth all over again and Crowley lost it completely.  
His roots trembled in the earth, pressing against the clay, he wanted to crash this whole fucking pot. But it would be to no use because he was a plant and moving on his own was not possible.  
Devastated, he made a chocking sound. He didn't know how to cry with a body that was unable to shedd tears, but he was weeping.

And then the woman came back. Crowley didn't know how long he was alone, it could have been minutes but also hours. She took his pot and carried him out of the room.  
Crowley tried to look around. He gave a fuck about the change of scenery, he was searching for Aziraphale.

"-ly...Crowley...!", it was just a soft, very quiet noise at first but he immediately reached out to it.

"Aziraphale! Where are you?!"

"Outside the house. The women got back in and- oh, there you are!", Aziraphales voice was no longer panick stricken. Finally Crowley could see him. He was planted in another, bigger pot but it wasn't completely filled with soil.

He was put on the ground and the woman took a garden shovel.

"What is happening?", asked Crowley and he still sounded so shocked and frightened.

"It's alright, my love. I think this is called repotting.", Aziraphale didn't try to hide the embarrassment in his voice.

"Repotting.", repeated Crowley and the nagging fear loosened it's grip gradually. He felt a little bit dazed.

"Well, surly we expected something else entirely, but I think when this is over we will have a good l- oh!"

While they talked, the woman had skilfully loosened the earth at the edge of Crowleys pot and lifted him carefully out of it, just to put him right next to Aziraphale.

They were in the same pot.

Stunned, they barley registered how the woman put fresh, moist soil over their roots until the pot was entirely filled. Then, with a deep breath, she lifted it and carried them back inside the house. With a last satisfied glance at them she left the room. 

"Angel...", Crowley croaked, and then finally the spell broke and they reacted.  
They stretched, leafs reached out, they bend to each other. The link was back, stronger than ever and still growing. Then their roots intertwined in smooth motions and Crowley hissed and cursed, because roots were so fucking sensitive and he couldn't see their surroundings anymore, he was blinded by this connection, unable to speak words and only capable of sending his love, his devotion, like he received Aziraphales and it was almost to much for him. Aziraphale was everywhere, he was around him, bathed him in a kind of pleasure that was not sexual but still so overpowering that he thought he might die from it.

\----

"I can feel you...everywhere.", Aziraphale sounded still amazed and Crowley just made an approving noise.  
They were settled at last. Above the ground, they were still two separated plants, even if their stems were intertwined now.  
Their roots, however, were a tangled mess. Inseparable. They could still move on their own, of course but...yeah, roots were indeed sensitive. There was a light shudder every time one of them wiggled a little.  
"Can get used to it.", Crowley finally answered and they chuckled.

As the woman saw their new arrangement, she just mumbled 'Interesting'. Crowley was sure she was kinda nuts, but she also put them together, so it was okay.

There was a visitor a few days later. That was not unusual, but Crowley ignored them most of the time. Today however, he and Aziraphale could hear them talk about them.

"How can they grow so fast after two years?"

"I don't know. The soil is really good, I guess? But if they need a repotting every two years they get to big soon. Maybe I just put them in the garden then. They are indoor plants but I've read you can put them outside when they are big and strong enough."

"What do you think?", asked Aziraphale. 

"Yeah, I could live with a change of view sometime.", Crowley mused. "For now, it's perfect."

\----

In the end, there was a garden.  
The woman was long gone and the cottage was hardly to see anymore. Some stones were still whole, but most of them were crushed by time and ivy covered the remains.

Big trees and bushes thrived unhindered and covered the ground. They had build a wall around the garden, thick and almost impenetrable.  
Inside the grass was soft and the plants were lush.

There was a clearance and if a human might have found a way through the wall, he would look in awe at the enormous, tangled plants.  
The stems were thick like small tree trunks now, but they could bend easily and were intertwined so often now that they lost count.  
Their roots dug deep and wide trough the earth. They had almost forgotten what it felt like to live in a pot.  
Leafs in rich green tones shaded the earth around them (some with spots, but that was okay).  
Winter was a bit unpleasant at first but now they slept through it like it was nothing.  
And every summer they were showered in an abundance of white and red blossoms.  
They slowly circled through the seasons peacefully. Always aware of each other. Always aware of of their love.

**Author's Note:**

> People share so much wonderful art in this fandom. And I share...this. 
> 
> Listen. I lost my sanity while writing this. Again, I am sorry.
> 
> Comments/Kudos are still appreciated of course.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this!


End file.
